generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Salazar
Rex Salazar is a 15-year old 1.19, "Promises, Promises" amnesiac E.V.O. with the amazing ability to grow various weapons and machines out of his body at will. He is employed as a secret weapon to Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging E.V.O.'s. History Rex was the second son born to Rafael and Violeta Salazar in Geneva, Switzerland, where he lived with them and his older brother César 2.07, "Mixed Signals". Rafael, Violeta, and César were scientists that had traveled all over the world before Rex's birth. As a child, he spent every summer in a small Mexican town, where he played with his childhood best friend, Federico. Prior to the Nanite Event, Rex was critically injured by an industrial accident (according to César, the accident was caused by a dispute between the scientists about how the nanites were to be used). The scientists - among them Violeta, Rafael, César, and Gabriel Rylander - injected Rex with the original batch of complete nanites, hoping to save Rex's life and to make the others see that their way was for the greater good. However, Rex's new powers only reinforced their beliefs. While Rex, Gabriel, and César were able to survive the Nanite Event by blind luck, Rafael and Violeta were unfortunately killed as a result of the Nanite explosion. Later, after losing his memories, assumed to have been caused by the explosion, Rex ended up in Hong Kong and became friends with three incurable E.V.O.s named Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket 1.12, "Rabble". Unbeknown to them, however, Rex was also top lieutenant to an E.V.O. crime lord named Quarry. He later secretly traded his friends to Quarry in exchange for his freedom. A few years later, after Rex lost his memories again, he transformed into a giant bio-mechanical form and went on a rampage in Mexico. Providence sent a group of soldiers - including Six and White Knight - to contain the menace. After sustaining heavy damage, Rex crashed into a building and reverted to his human form. Six discovered the young boy beneath the wreckage and helped him to safety. Although Six was initially reluctant to look after Rex, he felt sympathy for him when he discovered that Rex was suffering from amnesia. Later, after Rex saved Six from a dangerous E.V.O. by curing it, Six took Rex to Providence to show his incredible curing capabilities to Dr. Holiday, who had been trying to find a way to revert E.V.O.s to their unmutated forms instead of killing them. While understandably thrilled by the discovery, Six did not trust the current head of Research and Development, Dr. Pell, and his then partner, White Knight, and asked that the discovery be kept under wraps. Six's suspicions were confirmed when White kidnapped, interrogated, and later caged Dr. Holiday to discover the reason behind Six's fixation on Rex. White, with Dr. Pell, kidnapped Rex while he was sleeping and attempted to dissect him molecule by molecule to reverse-engineer his unique curing capabilities. They failed, however, when the semi-conscious Rex's nanites reacted to the danger. In the resulting struggle, White was trapped in the chamber during an overload, and Pell was later fired and replaced by Dr. Holiday. With White Knight's body bleached and his nanites destroyed, he was declared head of Providence for this very reason. Rex was inducted into Providence for his curing powers. White Knight, however, never forgot about the giant bio-mechanical E.V.O. monster that Rex had turned into. He gave Agent Six a dire warning: "...if Rex shows the slightest sign of turning into that thing again, it's all on you." As Rex lives in Providence, he comes to see it as his home and develops tight bonds with the people there; particularly Agent Six, Dr. Holiday and Bobo, openly acknowledging them as his family. After finding his brother César, Rex is glad to have found a family member. However, he admits that he isn't as happy as he thought he would be. Rex hadn't realized that he would know nothing about his brother, making him almost a complete stranger. He declares that the people in Providence - Six, Holiday and Bobo - are the ones he really has a connection with. Personality Rex is overconfident, impulsive, and rebellious. He is fairly easygoing, although he has a tendency to be a smart mouth. When Rex needs to fight and defend himself, he doesn't hold back. Aggressive and reckless, Rex loves to smash anything that gets in his way, much to the annoyance of Providence. Despite this, Rex has also shown a selfless side to his personality, as he has cured E.V.O.s even at his own risk (see "Frostbite" and "Divide by Six"). When he was young, Rex often used jokes to cope with difficult or hopeless situations. He has also shown an understanding and empathetic side to his personality. For example, he understands that many of the E.V.O.s he fights have loved ones concerned about them, and he tries to cure them whenever he can. Another example would be in "Waste Land," where Rex was the only one to see things from both Agent Six's and Serge's points. He also has conflicting feelings about his position in Providence. While he is loyal to the organization, sometimes the pressure of being the only person that can cure E.V.O.s is too much for him to handle. Consequently, he sometimes breaks out of the base to go on "road trips", as he calls them, to blow off steam. But he always returns, perhaps out of a sense of duty and purpose, as well as caring for his team. Rex has also been shown to be clever. For example, in "Rabble", Tuck states that Rex created the voice-activated nano-ink tattoos that Rex, Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket have, after a problem they had with a shape-shifter E.V.O. Coming from a family of scientists, Rex is actually quite intelligent as shown in "Without a Paddle" when he was able to take high school courses with ease. Rex sometimes uses his sarcastic wit to manipulate his enemies. In "Alliance," Rex tricked Van Kleiss and No-Face into fighting each other, since Van Kleiss needs him alive, while No-Face wanted to kill him. He also used Biowulf's fear of being replaced with No-Face to get him to help, in the same episode. He is quite head-strong, stubborn and willful, which according to Van Kleiss, he has inherited from his mother, Violeta. Appearance Rex is fully Hispanic, being half-Mexican and half-Argentinian from his parent's ethnicity 2.07, "Mixed Signals". He is normally seen with lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair and dark brown eyes. César also stated that Rex has a scar on the back of his left knee he got it from playing on some lab equipment when he was seven 2.07, "Mixed Signals". Rex wears an orange pair of goggles on top of his head, with a matching red-orange patterned jacket, T-shirt with a blue top-half, white bottom-half and two orange rectangles on the right breast. Rex also wears black pants with blue geometrical-like pattern which glows whitish blue whenever Rex uses his powers. His clothes also contain blue gloves with orange cuffs and blue-black shoes. Rex seems to sleep in his normal every day clothing 2.10, "Moonlighting" 2.13, "Night Falls" and has underwear with motorcycle pattern 1.16, "The Swarm" Rex wears Six's suits as formal attire 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" 1.11, "Operation: Wingman". While Rex was living in Hong Kong he wore a white shirt, jeans, and blue shoes. It is also revealed that he has a voice-activated, nano-ink tattoo on his right arm that appears whenever someone says "ink-check" 1.12, "Rabble". As a 14 year-old he was wearing his trademark red-orange jacket, a black shirt, jeans, and blue shoes 1.19, "Promises, Promises". Powers & Abilities Like all living beings on Earth, Rex has nanites bonded to him on a molecular level. Having activated nanites makes him an E.V.O.; however, unlike most E.V.O.s (Van Kleiss and Circe being the only other known exception), Rex has the ability to control his nanites at will, allowing him to generate various weaponry from his body. He can also use his nanites to communicate with a variety of machines, as well as cure some E.V.O.s of their mutations. According to Tuck, in "Rabble," Rex came up with the voice-activated, nano-ink tattoos, after a problem they had with a shape-shifter. Technopathy Because of his unique relationship with his nanites, Rex is capable of using them to interface with technology. This allows him to communicate with and control them (for example, he uses this ability to escape the confines of The Keep). In his own words, he can "hear them." This can also backfire; hearing too many voices at once will overwhelm Rex and eventually cause him to lose consciousness. In extreme situations, the nanites inside his body can take control and act to save Rex's life. (For example, when he almost drowns in the episode "The Swarm", his nanites, mostly from the Omega-1 control nanite, force his heart to start pumping again. During the episode Frostbite when Rex tried to cure Weaver Rex's nanites took control of his body to make him stop and ordered Agent Six to "Take the shot") To a lesser extent, Rex can control his nanites on a subconscious level. Every time Providence tries to put a tracer on him, his nanites automatically dismantle it. His nanites can also wake him from the effects of knockout gas and can cure poisons in his body. After getting his powers back in "Payback", his technopathic capabilities have grown even stronger, as shown when he took control of the entire Providence base to disarm hidden bombs. In "Robobobo," it is shown that Rex's technopathic capabilities can also allow him to reprogram machines. E.V.O Curing Perhaps Rex's most important ability, Rex can extract the active nanites of other E.V.O.s to cure them. Before he can do this, however, the E.V.O. must allow Rex to extract its nanites. In the episode "String Theory," he was initially unable to revert Peter Meechum to his normal form because Peter felt he needed to remain an E.V.O. so that he could rescue his daughter from Van Kleiss. Rex was only capable of curing Peter once he promised to help rescue his daughter. His curing capability seemed to have improved somewhat in the episode "Rabble," since he was able to cure some of Quarry's E.V.O henchmen against their will. However, it's possible they were simply caught off guard, as the first didn't know he was capable of curing, and the second was unconscious. In "The Hunter", Rex admits to Six that he has trouble curing non-human E.V.Os; however, he later tells Hunter that he could have cured a bug-E.V.O. if he had been given more time. In "Haunted" Noah stated that Rex told him he has trouble curing non-humans, however Rex stated that he has gotten better and he successfully cured the Cat E.V.O. that was hunting them. Additionally, some E.V.O.'s, known as incurables, have nanites that are completely resistant to curing (for example, Dr. Holiday's sister). At one point, however, when he was stubbornly trying to cure a dying incurable E.V.O., the E.V.O. in question was able to possess his body and speak through him (see episode twenty-seven Divide by Six for details) before it expired. His eyes and certain parts of his body all mysteriously glowed with whitish-blue light (the same light that appears whenever he uses his powers). However, the strain of attempting to cure a dying incurable E.V.O caused him to experience excruciating pain, as it was too much for him to handle. E.V.O. curing can sometimes be risky; Rex has a limit to how many nanites from cured E.V.O.s he can carry. If he exceeds this limit, he will begin growing metallic tumorous sacks. For example, this happens in the episode "Frostbite." Also, if he extracts corrupted nanites, such as the highly unstable nanites in Abysus, he runs the risk of similarly destabilizing his own body. Weapon manifestation Rex can shape his nanites into a variety of machines and weapons. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. However, it would appear he can only have one weapon active at a time, which effectively limits what he can do. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed, but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. Also, if Rex is exhausted, it takes more focus to maintain his weapons; otherwise they instantly disassemble. According to Tuck in "Rabble," Rex could not form weapons from his nanites when he hung out with Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket. However, Rex could have been hiding this ability from them. In the first season finale "Payback," Van Kleiss drains away all but one of Rex's nanites, temporarily removing his powers as well. After a MRI, Dr. Holiday discovers the abnormally large black/grey-colored Omega-1 Nanite Dr. Gabriel Rylander injected into him in "Dark Passage" (which had earlier saved his life in "The Swarm") and identifies it as a control nanite. Using the supply of inactive nanites he had previously off-loaded in the Purgatory base, Rex is able to reactivate the control nanite, regaining his original powers, as well as gaining the "blueprints" for even stronger weapons and machines. According to Rex his machines are powered by Gravity and produces Selenium as the only by Product. Boogie Pack The Boogie Pack is a pair of turbine wings that grow out of his back. Rex is capable of using these to fly at high speeds; they also give him a high level of agility. He is capable of launching the twin turbines at an enemy E.V.O. like a bola. He can also shoot grappling hooks from both turbines. In the episode Waste Land Rex learned that the Boogie Pack can work underwater. Slam Cannon The Slam Cannon is a projectile cannon that Rex can transform either arm into. The Slam Cannon doesn't produce its own ammo; instead, the maw on the back end of it extends into whatever material is behind it. It then grabs it, and fires it at the target with great force. The Big Fat Sword The "Big Fat Sword" is, obviously, a massive sword that Rex can change either arm into. Rex is also capable of transforming the blade of the BFS into what he calls the Battle Saw: a giant buzz saw that can slice through anything. In the episode Lost Weekend Rex showed enough dexterity with the BFS to carve a statue of himself from a stalagmite. Smack Hands A pair of massive gauntlets, The Smack Hands is one of his weapons that Rex can transform his hands into. Rex uses the Smackhands to beat an enemy E.V.O. into submission. The Smack Hands also give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through an obstacle or to lift heavy objects. Rex can also rotate the Smack Hands when they are balled into a fist, The Combat Drill Mode. This allows them to function as high-powered sharp drills. He can tunnel through the ground using this, or he can use it to add additional power behind his strength. The Smack Hands also have only three fingers instead of four. In the first season finale "Payback" Noah tells Rex that he always opens with that offensive move and that he should "change it up a little." In Waste Land, Rex discovered that when the Smack Hands drill mode is used under water the Smack Hands launch Rex at what he's fighting. Punk Busters The Punk Busters are super boots that have spikes on the soles that allow Rex to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks. He can also use the Punk Busters to kick enemy E.V.O.s. The Punk Busters can also shoot fire from to holes in the bottom. In his words, it feels as if "you were roundhouse kicked by a freight train." The Rex Ride A motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels, The Rex Ride can go over 200 mph and has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block which can be used as a shield like cover that can break through trees and solid objects. On a interesting note the Rex Ride also creates a helmet for Rex. Whip Arm The first of Rex's new-found powers, The Whip Arm is an as-of-yet unidentified whip coming from his right arm with a generator strapped on Rex's back, which is capable of producing a powerful electrical shock. Unlike the other machines, which are colored orange, silver, and gray, the whip is colored blue and black. This might be because new machines are normally this color and will change with usage, or blueprint machines just look different than in-grained machines. Funchucks Funchucks are the second of Rex's new stronger and more powerful machines, he had first used them to pound Van Kleiss in the second season premiere episode'' "Rampage."'' He had tried to create them several times in the episode but only succeeded when his bio-metrics were up and needed to save Noah. The Funchucks are giant nunchucks that are attached to both of Rex's arms. He can spin them in a incredible speed, and then launch them at once. Rex can also use them to generate a powerful, destructive energy pulse, allowing him to shoot bolts of pure energy at his enemies. These appear to be an upgraded version of the Smackhands as Rex uses the Funchucks in the same manner. Also because in Without a Paddle, when he was juiced up his machine disassembled and reassembled on one arm as the Funchuck. Battle Axes The Battle Axes are Rex's third (technically fourth if you count the Water Jet) new build is a pair of large navy/light blue-colored twin axes coming out of his hands. Rex stated that he had already learned how to build them by their first appearance but was saving them for a special occasion. They can slice through almost anything (similar to Six's twin steel swords). The sharp edges are a light, glowing blue. When they are used while slicing and miss, it sounds like the whip. They appear to be an upgraded version of the BFS as both are blades. Full E.V.O Form During the episode "Promises, Promises", young Rex had unknowingly demonstrated the use of a large bio-mechanical form that appears to have most of Rex's capabilities, including a sinister version of the BFS on one arm, Punk Busters for legs, Slam Cannons on both shoulders, and a Smack Hand on the other arm. It also seems to have a a chest plate that slightly resembles the Smack Hands. However, it does not seem to have the Boogie Pack or the Rex Ride. While in this large and imposing form, he demonstrated typical E.V.O.-on-the-loose behavior, and after reverting to his human form, he lost his memories--both logical reasons for why this form is not in common use. In the episode "Promises, Promises," White Knight had warned Agent Six "But if he ever shows the slightest sign of turning into that thing ''again, it's all on you." Rex partially transformed into this form when he was about to be dissected by Dr. Pell, meaning this may be a defense mechanism. Other Abilities *'Enhanced Durability': Rex might have superhuman durability; on numerous occasions he's survived things well beyond the capacity of normal humans, like being thrown through a concrete wall. For example, in the episode "Gravity," Rex is the only one who could survive using the space elevator. White Knight comments that the G-forces from the trip would kill a normal person. *'Enhanced Strength': Rex might also possess enhanced strength, seeing as he can actually lift the machines he creates, some of which are bigger than he is. However, this is contradicted in "Basic," in which Rex comically needed the Smack Hands to do pull ups and push ups, yet couldn't do the sit ups without his mechanical powers. Furthermore during the sit-up session Rex vomited onto the ground from exhaustion 1.17, "Basic". This implies that his machines are made of some kind of super light yet durable material, which is again contradicted in "Beyond the Sea" in which Rex's Smack Hand was causing him to sink implying that it is internal mechanisms of the Machines themselves that allow him to lift them. Or the could simply become a part of him as he has shown pain when damaged. It is possible that nanites have a built-in support system as suggested by the metallic skin around the mechanisms. *'High Intellect': Although not shown often, in a recent episode, Rex got a 98 on what was considered a very difficult Trigonometry test, while one student came out saying "My brain hurts", showing that the test was not as easy for the other, human students. Rex said it was easy, as it was "Like aiming my Slam Cannon." Also, when the Trig teacher threw out a long string of mathematical trajectories (easily taking ten seconds to say at full speed), Rex worked it out in a few seconds, (shown as a physical diagram in his point of view, meaning his nanites might actually allow him to do so.) and used the trajectory mentioned to send his opponent flying. This is probably because he comes from a family of scientists. *'Nanite-Enhanced Immune System': It was stated in "Dark Passage" that Rex was mortally wounded in a accident and that the Nanites he was injected with completely healed him, later in the Swarm the control Nanite he was injected with restarted his heart, and in "Waste Land" Rex's nanites cured him of poison from a sea urchin. This implies that Rex has some degree of an accelerated healing factor. Also, in "Frostbite", Rex reveals that his nanites can counter-act knock-out gas. *'Nanite Creation': In "Written in Sand", Van Kleiss stated that the Omega-1 nanite has a self-replicating program, meaning that Rex can create more nanites and implying that as long as he has it, Rex's will never lose his powers. *'Acrobatics': Rex has shown to be very good at acrobatics. For example, in "Rabble", during one of Rex's flashbacks, it showed Rex, Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket doing acrobatics during one of their midnight-rooftop runs. And in "Written in Sand", Rex cured an E.V.O. (that Van Kleiss had created) in mid-flip and landed without any problems. Relationships Agent Six As Rex's handler, Rex shows a certain amount of affection and annoyance towards Agent Six. He views Six as a sort of nanny, as it is his job to watch over Rex. Rex is often annoyed by Six and his strict personality but actually cares deeply about what he thinks of him and wants to live up to his expectations sometimes causing his powers to fail. Over the course of the series the two have begun developing a deeper father/son bond. Also agent Six promised Rex that he would help him find more of his past. Bobo Haha He is Rex's sidekick and friend. In the episode "Promise, Promises", it's revealed they've known each other and been best friends since the first day they came to Providence. Bobo is snarky and unreliable; however, he will do his best to protect Rex, unless his compliance is bought (though bribery or threats) ("The Architect"). He often convinces Rex to take reckless action and accompanies him. He has openly acknowledged that he is a bad influence on Rex. Doctor Holiday Both have more of a big sister/little brother´s relationship. Rex really likes hitting on Doc Holiday, who's older than him. Even after he falls for Circe, he continues to flirt with Doc Holiday in a semi-teasing way. Noah describes Rex as completely delusional when Rex states that Holiday is in love with him. Noah Nixon Noah is Rex's best human friend. While originally hired to keep an eye on Rex by White Knight, he grew to actually enjoy Rex's company. When it was revealed that he was hired to be his friend, Rex punched Noah in anger, seemingly ending their friendship. However, after saving Noah in the same episode, he decided to believe that Noah actually wanted to be his friend. ("Lockdown") Rex often confides in Noah about his problems, such as his insecurities about killing E.V.O.s, and his crush on Circe. Rex still holds some resentment from his betrayal, commenting that Noah has lied to him in the past in later episodes. Van Kleiss Rex views Van Kleiss as his greatest enemy and attacks him every chance he gets. They've each tried to kill each other multiple times, but neither has been successful. Their true relationship is as of now unknown. Both have stated that the other is important, although for different reasons. Van Kleiss claims to have information about Rex's past, while Rex contains complete nanite samples that Van Kleiss needs. Van Kleiss probably takes pride in being the "diplomatic" leader of all E.V.O.s. He has taken control of the Abysus Castle, which was the former original location of the laboratory in which nanites were created and researched on. This explains why he would have a machine that could restore life to a dead person with active nanites, as Rex forcibly did to return Van Kleiss to life when Abysus was decomposing with highly unstable corrupted nanites. He was successful in taking Rex's nanites in "Payback" and he was able to make people into E.V.O.s after that. He did not seem to care what would happen to Rex after that, as he let Biowulf throw him out of a plane, though regained interest when Rex got back his powers. In "Alliance", it is revealed that Van Kleiss does indeed want and need Rex alive, but it is only his body that he is so interested in, and not his mind. Rex was unconscious at the time so he was not aware of this. Also, it has been revealed by César that Van Kleiss was a third-rate lab hack due to his part in the Nanite Project. It is could be that they had a disagreement over something at that time. In "Written In Sand", when they were trapped because of the sandstorm, they talked. Van Kleiss already knew that the Omega-1 Nanite was inside of Rex and so he wanted information. Rex received answers about his past and that his brother was the one who caused the Nanite Event. They even worked together to defeat ZAG-RS and some anti-viral sentries. Though Rex doesn't trust Van Kleiss, some of what he said could and may be true: He did tell Rex that the Omega-1 can create it's own nanites and that helped in defeating ZAG-RS. All in all, Rex is a bit suspicious about César. Circe Despite the fact that they are supposedly "enemies", Rex has continued to aid Circe when in trouble (as seen in "Beyond the Sea" and "What Lies Beneath"). He often tries to convince her to join Providence, but she keeps rejecting his offer. Rex is aware that Van Kleiss uses her in order to manipulate him, but he still appears to have feelings for her. She has shown more mercy on him during battle than other Pack members (for example, she does not immediately attack Rex when she sees him in one episode, but instead orders Breach to halt the advance). Despite her hired purpose, she has shown slight guilty expressions at times, suggesting that she does not always agree with using Rex, as she possibly cares for him in return. Circe would later quit the Pack, no longer having any interest in being a part of Van Kleiss's aggressive motives and plans. César Salazar César is Rex's older brother. Like his brother, César has dark hair and brown eyes, with the addition of small dash marks under his eyes. Compared to his younger sibling, César is a tad out of sync with reality (he was stuck in sublight drive for fifteen minutes due to the explosion of the Nanite Event, but five years had passed in the real world). Rex stated that despite being his brother, he feels as if César is a complete stranger to him due to his amnesia. Despite this, the two seem to get along quite fine. However, in "Written In Sand", Van Kleiss said that Rex shouldn't trust César and that he was the cause of the Nanite Event. It is unknown if Van Kleiss was telling the truth or not, but what he said has caused Rex to be a bit suscpicious of him. Rafael and Violeta Salazar They were Rex's parents. Rafael was from Buenos Aires, Argentina and Violeta was from Mexico City, Mexico. They were both scientists who died in the Nanite Event as a result of the explosion. Rex was saddened when he learned from his older brother, Cesar, that his father and mother had both perished. Dr. Gabriel Rylander Rylander was a scientist who worked on the Nanite Project, along with César, Rafael, and Violeta Salazar. He was a good friend of the Salazar family as he was the one who had given Rex his name. He also was one of the scientists that turned Rex into an E.V.O. in order to save his life. Annie Annie is a friend of Claire, the girl Noah wanted to take to the prom; thus, Noah sets up Annie with Rex to win points with his own date. Rex describes Annie as cute, but is overcome by the many accidents that revolve around Annie and her borderline paranormal clumsiness. He later discovers that Noah had him set up with her because he is the only one alive that can survive through the night with her. After the night ends, he tells Noah he will never date her again, but after some egging from Noah, does again mention she is 'really cute'. She later goes out with him again on another double date in episode thirty ''Haunted, where Annie got really mad at Rex for rigging the hotel with his technopathic capabilities. Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket They were his crew after the Nanite Event, and he made them into something of a family. However, he had completely forgot about them due to his memory lapses until the episode "Rabble". Cricket, the sole female member, has a crush on him, but Tuck stated Rex was either too dense to notice or pretended not to. For reasons yet explained, he abandoned his friends to a E.V.O. crime lord Quarry, to gain freedom. After defeating Quarry, he lets his old crew go free instead of arresting them like he was supposed to, but he warns them not to do anything stupid or Providence will be after them. It seems that Rex stills keeps in touch with them, as Sqwydd managed to inform him about the party he was working at in "Lost Weekend." Quarry Rex was once Quarry's top lieutenant. He willingly sold his friends out to Quarry in return for his freedom. It is shown, that like his friends, he hates Quarry. Kenwyn Jones At first she resented Rex for causing her to lose the top position in her class. But later after saving her life, they have grown to respect each other as teammates and also friends. After the events of Basic she tries to earn Rex's respect after becoming a full fledged Providence agent believing she lost his respect when her attempts to sabotage his test nearly got everyone killed. In episode twenty-four "Lost Weekend" they came to friend-to-friend terms with each other with Kenwyn explaining to Rex that she never lost her respect for him. Valentina The leader of the anti-providence trio the Green Fist, while initially their relationship is antagonizing Valentina viewing Rex as a traitor to his species, specifically E.V.O.s when they teamed up to find the Chupacbra (at the time believing it to be a E.V.O.) they came to terms with each other Bobo seemed to believe that she and Rex were a couple as evident by his line "I would have kissed her" referring to what Bobo would have done if he was Rex. It should be noted however that Valentina appears to be in her early twenties whereas Rex is a fifteen-year-old teenager thus romance is probably out of the question. Federico Federico is Rex's best childhood friend with whom he was playing during his stay at his parents hometown during summer holidays. They both have secret handshake and are widely known at the town as "las cabezas de trapos." They are known as "las cabezas de trapos" because they used to put underpants over their heads and act out lucha libre movies. Origins Rex was originally depicted in a 2-issue comic book series, titled M. Rex, in 1999. It depicted him as 12 years old, whereas in Generator Rex, he is 15. Differences in appearance are that he has blond hair and bigger goggles compared to the size of his head. Trivia *He shares similarities with Ben Tennyson from the Ben 10 series: **They're both arrogant, and have been misusing their powers at one point when they were younger. **Both are seemingly helpless without their powers. **Their powers derive from machines *Rex's design is probably based off of Travis Touchdown from No more Heroes. They seem to look very similar. *Rex could be half-Mexican and half-Argentinian. His mother, Violetta, was from Mexico City, Mexico and his father, Rafael, was from Buenos Aires, Argentina. * Rex means "king" in Latin, which could also refer to his powers and personality. * Rex has at least a rudimentary knowledge of Spanish and Chinese. He tends to interlard his speech with either Spanish wording or with whole sentences. He also understands Spanish from hearing. 2.01, "Rampage" 2.01, "Divide by Six" ** It should be noted that according to Cesar that while Rex understands Spanish, he doesn't know how to speak this language properly and humorously mispronounces it when he does. This is also reinforced by Dr. Holiday who makes Rex take Spanish. * The nanites (or more likely the Omega-1 nanite) revived his heart when he almost drowned. 1.16, "The Swarm" * Rex does not remember his true birthday, Providence had his birthday scheduled on the day he joined Providence. Ironically, Rex was conscripted to Providence on Six's birthday. So the two share the same birthday. * Since Rex's holds the first batch of active nanites inside him that would also make him the first ever E.V.O. * Rex has a criminal past, due to working for Quarry and being his top lieutenant. * Despite his long track record of defeated E.V.O.s, Rex has poor fighting skills. * Rex enjoys Spanish Soap Operas. 2.10, "Moonlighting" * Rex plays with toys during baths. 2.02, "Waste Land" * Rex has shown to have some artistic skill. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" * Rex's last name Salazar translated from Old Spanish means "old hall" - from the words sala which means hall and zahar meaning old. *Rex has a scar on the back of his left leg that he got from an industrial accident. * Rex wanted to play the accordion when he was little. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" * Rex naturally gives off small amounts of Selenium (Cesar compared this to be akin to dandruff) 2.12, "Written in Sand" References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Heroes Category:Providence Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Nanites Category:People at the Nanite Event Category:Males Category:Cured E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O.s